


Происшествие

by iscalox



Category: The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never talk to strangers that look like the Tang monk. Retelling of the first chapter of The Master and Margarita, Chinese style. In Russian.</p>
<p>Никогда не разговаривайте с незнакомцами, которые похожи на Танского монаха. Первая глава "Мастера и Маргариты" в китайском стиле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Происшествие

Однажды осенью, в небывало жаркую и сухую полночь, в загородном парке появились два гражданина. 

Первый был тощ как палка и низок ростом, а по чертам лица в нем без труда можно было определить жителя южных провинций. Возраст он имел неопределенный: на вид гражданину можно было дать и пятнадцать, и сорок. Одет он был в хорошего качества деловой костюм угрюмого серого цвета. Второй гражданин, пожалуй что, был северянином: повыше ростом и с чертами погрубее. Это сжимал в руках мотоциклетный шлем, а одет был в джинсы и тщательно выглаженную футболку. 

Первый был тезкой знаменитого Лу Синя, что, признаться, доставляло ему немало неудобств — в особенности из-за того, что и этот Лу Синь тоже был литератором. Второй гражданин имя имел непримечательное — Чэнь Дафэн, а писал под звучным псевдонимом У Мингзы. 

Дойдя до пруда и вспугнув кривошеюю белую цаплю, оба товарища, не сговариваясь, бросились к палатке с надписью «Жемчужный чай».

И тут стоит отметить первую странность: хоть и стояла прекрасная сухая погода, совершенно не характерная для сезона дождей, а на небе не было видно ни облачка, в парке, куда обычно к ночи стекались толпы любителей поглазеть на луну, кроме самих Лу Синя и Чэнь Дафэна, никого не было.

— Мне молочный чай с тапиокой, — попросил Лу Синь.

— Тапиоки нету, — ответила женщина мрачно.

— А соевое молоко есть? — поинтересовался Чэнь Дафэн.

— Еще днем закончилось, — отрезала женщина и надула губы.

— А что есть? — спросил Лу Синь.

— Чай с кофе, только холодный. Вам какие фрукты ложить?

— Два больших, без фруктов, только побыстрее!

Чай оказался странной бурого цвета жидкостью с густым осадком. Литераторы быстро прокололи трубочками прозрачные крышки стаканов и уселись на лавочку возле пруда.

— Так на чем мы остановились? — уточнил Лу Синь, потягивая густую кисловатую жижу.

— На Хань Юе, — подсказал Чэнь Дафэн.

Как оказалось, литераторы беседовали о религии. Лу Синь, будучи еще и редактором крупного литературного журнала, который в век интернет-блогов и сетевых романов уже давно никто не читал, придумал хитрый ход (а если быть точнее, позаимствовал у основателей современной китайской литературы) — заказал Чэнь Дафэну письмо от якобы разгневанного читателя. На это письмо он собирался дать подробный разгромный ответ в следующем номере и тем самым завязать остроумную полемику и взбудоражить умы. Темой для спора Лу Синь выбрал религию, справедливо рассудив, что тут-то точно не прогадает. Но вот беда — то письмо, что прислал в редакцию Чэнь Дафэн, никуда не годилось. 

И вот теперь Лу Синь терпеливо втолковывал неопытному литератору, что от того требуется. А требовалось доказать, что современная литература обойдется без ссылок на буддизм, даосизм и тем более чуждое китайцам христианство.

Надо сказать, что Лу Синь был человеком образованным — свободно читал на вэньяне и цитировал канон. Вот и теперь он свободно жонглировал фактами, так стремительно вываливая горы сведений о поэтах эпохи Тан, суньской прозе и сатирических романах конца династии Цин, что у Чэнь Дафэня закружилась голова.

Лу Синь начал с записки к трону Хань Юя, в которой тот доказывал, что императору не следует увлекаться буддизмом, помянул недобрым словом Сюаньцзана, требовавшего, чтобы сделанные до него переводы буддийских текстов запретили, каким-то образом с него перескочил на Конфуция и уже собирался перейти к своему тезке, когда в парке появился первый за вечер посторонний человек.

Впоследствии, когда пытались сравнить показания, оказалось, что внешность его все запомнили по-разному. Так, в первом описании говорилось, что человек это был огромен, широкоплеч, темен лицом и зарос длинными черными волосами. На шее у него будто бы висела связка не то черепов, не то и вовсе отрезанных голов. Во втором утверждалось, что человек был толст как свинья, страшен как черт, а посреди лица, на месте носа, имел пятачок. И еще будто бы голову его украшали огромные уши. 

Надо признать, что ни одно из описаний никуда не годилось, потому что на самом деле ни огромных ушей, ни пятачка у незнакомца не было, да и страхолюдностью он вовсе не отличался. Напротив, незнакомец был благостен на вид и имел во внешности своей некоторые черты, на которые Лу Синь, не будь он так увлечен рассказом, непременно обратил бы внимание в силу своей образованности. А именно: брови у незнакомца были кустистые, огромные мочки ушей доходили до плеч, а руки казались на редкость длинными, почти до колен. И главное, одет он был как буддийский монах.

Однако Лу Синь был так поглощен своим рассказом, что совершенно не обращал внимания на незнакомца. Странный монах опустился на соседнюю лавочку и погрузился в раздумья, так что литераторы вскоре напрочь о нем забыли. 

— Оборотни в «Путешествии на Запад» воплощают конфуцианские ценности, — увлеченно вещал Лу Синь, для пущей убедительности размахивая руками. — Ну сам посмотри: живут традиционными семьями, заботятся о трех поколениях. Вот взять Красного Ребенка, например: чем не образцовый сын? Ради родителя готов нагрешить: поймать и зажарить монаха. А сам Танский монах семьи не имеет, думает лишь о себе, да и вообще ведет себя как антисоциальный элемент. Что еще остается делать оборотням, чтобы защитить свой уклад жизни? Только избавиться от монаха!

Тут Лу Синь замолчал, чтобы глотнуть из стакана. Незнакомец будто бы только и ждал паузы — он тут же встал с лавочки и, подняв руку в буддийском приветствии, вежливо произнес:  
— Прошу покорно простить меня, ничтожного монаха, что, не будучи знакомым, позволяю себе встрять в ваш разговор. Но тема его столь интересна, что я не могу удержаться…

Незнакомец на вид был китаец китайцем, да и говорил гладко и без акцента, но и Лу Синю, и Чэнь Дафэну вдруг одновременно пришло в голову, что перед ними иностранец.

«Индус, — решил Лу Синь, — как пить дать индус. Вон какой загорелый! И улыбается так противно!»

«Японец, что ли? Смотри-ка, какие уши огромные! — почему-то подумал Чэнь Дафэн, на которого иностранец с первых же слов произвел отвратительное впечатление. — Что это он тут крутится и вынюхивает?»

Незнакомец тем временем сделал было шаг к литераторам, намереваясь усесться на свободное место прямо между ними, но дойти не успел: откуда-то налетел вдруг порыв ветра, так одуряюще пахнущего цветами и пряностями, что и Лу Синь, и Чэнь Дафэн тут же начали неудержимо чихать.  
Поднялась пыль, из опрокинувшейся урны полетели обертки, а с деревьев посыпались листья. Лу Синь прикрыл глаза, а Чэнь Дафэн и вовсе закрыл лицо бумажным пакетом из-под чая, защищаясь от летящего мусора, так что ни тот, ни другой не заметили, когда пропал странный тип — в одну секунду тот стоял перед лавочкой, заискивающе улыбаясь, а во вторую его уже не было. Ветер стих так же внезапно, как и поднялся.

— Куда он делся? — спросил Лу Синь, оглядываясь.  
Чэнь Дафэн только и смог пожать плечами, стряхивая с джинсов налипший мусор.

И тут приключилась еще одна странность: сердце у Лу Синя вдруг екнуло и будто бы провалилось куда-то вниз, а в глазах потемнело. 

«Надо бы врача, — подумал он, — не дай Небо сердечный приступ, а тут и доктора не сыскать!»

Воздух перед литератором пошел рябью, и Лу Синь, подслеповато морщась, увидел вдруг гражданина престранного вида, которого еще мгновенье назад здесь не стояло.

Гражданин наружности был препротивной: низкорослый, кривоплечий и длиннорукий, с загоревшим дочерна лицом, сморщенным, как печеное яблоко. Еще он имел неприятнейшую привычку постоянно чесаться и ерзать. 

— Куда они утащили монаха? — потребовал гражданин, дергаясь, как припадочный, и ища за ухом. 

— Кто? — спросил Лу Синь нерешительно, не очень-то понимая, имеет ли смысл беседовать с галлюцинациями и не отразится ли это пагубно на здоровье. 

— Оборотни, кто же еще! — воскликнул незнакомец, и Лу Синь вдруг понял, что перед ним вовсе не человек, а обезьяна — видимо, сказалась тема их с Чэнь Дафэном разговора — ведь перед тем, как начался странный припадок, они как раз перешли к «Путешествию».

— Да отвечай же, внучок, мне тут рассиживаться некогда! — заорала обезьяна и схватила Лу Синя за грудки.

Литератор в ужасе закрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл, никакой обезьяны уже не было, и только Чэнь Дафэн с тревогой заглядывал ему в лицо.

— Вы здоровы? — повторял он. — Что-то вы побледнели! Может, воды?

— Нет, нет, со мной все в порядке, — отмахнулся от заботы Лу Синь. — Кажется, стало плохо с сердцем из-за жары, но уже все прошло. И не поверите, у меня даже случилось что-то вроде галлюцинации! Но давайте вернемся к нашему разговору, так о чем мы?

Лу Синь набрал воздуха и снова нырнул в такие дебри литературы и истории, куда погружаться смеют только самые образованные. Чэнь Дафэн внимательно слушал, время от времени потягивая через трубочку отвратительный чай с привкусом кофе. Где-то совсем недалеко, всего в паре ли от литераторов, оборотни изучали семейную поваренную книгу, в очередной раз готовясь поджарить монаха, а Сунь Укун яростно метался по воздуху на радужном облаке, ища след учителя.


End file.
